supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: The L.O.S.E.R.S.
Chapter 17: The L.O.S.E.R.S. "Okay Lumé, where do you think we should go now?" A blue shelled Paratroopa asked. He was wearing a silver necklace that looked exactly like the one Wings has. Next to him, was a small blue Luma. It just had a confused look on its face and shrugged. The Paratroopa sighed. "Well, we can't just stand here randomly wandering around." He then pulled an object out of his shell that was glowing with a blue aura. A Dream Crystal shard… "This thing…I don't know what it is, but I have a strange feeling that this is the key to the rest of my memory. I NEED to find out who I am." He continued. "C'mon Lumé, let's just get-" "Look, look!" Lumé wailed, pointing to three figures who were struggling to climb out of the river. The Paratroopa hurriedly slid over to them and helped them up when he came back out. "You guys okay?!" he exclaimed. The trio was revealed to be Mario, Toadce and Yoshio. They were soaking wet. "Yeah, we're fine, thanks…." Toadce said. She then turned to Yoshio and gave him a death stare. He nervously looked at her. "Heh…" Mario rolled his eyes, and the moment he looked at the Paratroopa, he saw the shard. "Umm, excuse me…but what's THAT?" he asked. The Paratroopa just looked at Mario, and then at the shard. "This thing?" he added, holding it up higher. Toadce and Yoshio saw, and their eyes bulged out of their heads. "Y-You have a shard?!" Yoshio exclaimed. "No way, how'd you get it!?" Toadce asked. "How'd I- Oh, well I just found it actually…" "Hmm…can I see that for a moment?" Mario asked, holding his hand out. "Sure?" he replied, reluctantly handing it to the overly excited plumber. He watched as Mario gazed at the object and held it firmly in his hand. "Yup, this is it." He concluded. "Where'd you find it?" Toadce asked. "Well, it happened just a few hours ago" "We got enough time. Right Mario?" Yoshio asked. "Yup." "Flashback time?" Toadce asked. "Mmm-hmm." "Oh, well we know the drill." She finished. The four of them then turned their heads to the right and looked up at the sky. Flashback….. The Paratroopa and Lumé'' were at the ruins, and Lum''é was happily spinning around him. "Hmm, can you stop for a moment? I'm trying to think…" The blue Luma immediately stopped. "Hey Lumé, can you do that thing with my wings again? I want to get an aerial view of this place." Lumé nodded, and gently tapped his wings. After a few seconds, they started to glow a bright yellow, and he hovered just mere inches off of the ground. H struggled a bit to get himself in a steady position, and high enough to go past the normal height of the trees. "Thanks!" he called out. All he saw were many trees and a small village up ahead. "Hmm, maybe we can head over there, we've been walking around for almost an hour now…" Just then, a portal opened up behind him, and the same Dream Crystal shard shot out, and hit him in the back of his head. "Oww!" He quickly lost the ability to fly and fell back into the sand, face-first. ''Lum'é just stood there, laughing.'' The Paratroopa then rubbed his head and picked it up, gazing at its strange appearance. "What's that?" "How am I supposed to know?" ''Lum'é just looked at him with a somber expression across his face.'' "Ehh, this looks like some random piece of junk anyway…but how did it get here?" As he was about to throw it behind him, it glimmered with a bright light. "What the-" A beam then shot out, knocking him out cold. "Zack!?" ''Lum'é cried, floating over to his side.'' "Ugh…." Zack groaned. He rubbed the back of his head, slowly got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, he guessed. There was a bunk-bed in the corner, along with a small dresser. The wallpaper was a baby blue color, and it was littered with stars, each of a different color. Zack looked down and saw that he was standing on a big, yellow mat, that was in the shape of a star. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself, "Wait a minute… ''Lum'é?"'' He quickly looked around the room for any signs of his friend, but to no avail. "That thing…" he remembered. He then noticed that the door was slightly open, and walked towards it. Zack swung the door open and looked around. All he saw was a completely black 'sky', and thousands of shining dots. Stars… "Whoa!? A-Am I in SPACE!?" Zack exclaimed, taking a few steps forward. He looked around AGAIN, and saw small buildings in the shape of Mushroom houses, like the ones in Toad Town. Many Lumas of different colors were happily floating around. And the ground was just red carpet everywhere. "Why hello there." A voice greeted. Zack spun around to see a black Luma with blue eyes looking at him. "H-Hi…?" The Luma then laughed. "Where are my manners, my name's Polari," he introduced, "I'm Rosalina's advisor." "Who?" "Hmm…you seem to have forgotten even HER." "What now?" "Come with me Zack…" Polari said, gently pushing Zack from behind. He led Zack up a flight of spiraling stairs. "Uhh, how do you know my name?" Polari then stopped and looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean? Everyone on this OBSERVATORY knows YOU Zack. You're a really special person, according to Rosalina." "Who's Rosalina?" Zack asked. At that point, a bright light shone from atop the platform, just a few feet away from them. All of the Lumas in the area, including Polari turned to face it. Even Zack couldn't help but stare as well. When the light disappeared, there was a figure standing in its spot. "Huh?" Zack whispered. He turned to Polari, who was paying no attention to him, but instead was still looking at the figure. As for description, she was tall, and was wearing a baby blue dress. She had blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. The features that really made Zack even more curious, was the silver crown on top of her head, and a star-topped wand in her hand. She slowly floated over to him. "Hello Zack," She said. Her voice was calm and soothing. "I'm Rosalina. I've been expecting your return." Zack just blankly stared at her. (It feels like if I've met this woman before…) he thought to himself. She just softly chuckled. "You have, but you lost your memory." It was as if she read his mind. He jumped back in surprise. "W-What happened?" She was just about to say something, but was interrupted my hundreds of tiny shining dots appeared and started to wildly spin around the Observatory. "Hmm…" Rosalina started, looking up at them. Zack was then enveloped by a rainbow colored light, and slowly started to float off of the ground. He quickly looked at Rosalina with a scared look. "What's g-going on!?" "It's okay, you're being awakened from your dream…" Polari said. "But you were going to tell me what happened to my memory!" "I don't have enough time, just hold onto that shard, it's very important! Don't let it fall into the wrong hands…" And with that, Polari, Rosalina, all of the other Lumas and the entire Observatory disappeared, and he was now looking at ''Lum'é.'' "Zack!" ''he cheered.'' "Ow." Was all he could've said. End of Flashback…. "So yeah…that's about it." Zack said. "Hmm, well this is as important to us as it apparently is to you." Mario told him. "What are you trying to say?" "We could use your help." He pondered for a moment. "Hmm, I dunno…" (Don't let it fall into the wrong hands…) ''Polari's voice echoed through Zack's mind for a few seconds. "Come on," Toadce started, "We really need the help." He wasn't sure if he could trust Yoshio or Toadce. Mario, on the other hand…. "Alright, fine." He then turned to Mario. "Maybe I should keep that shard in my shell, where it would be safe." "Umm, okay. Here." As Zack was about to receive it, a rumbling in the earth caused them to lose their footing, and fall to the ground. Lumé was alright, since he was floating. "W-What was that!?" Yoshio cried. "An earthquake?" Toadce responded. "Duh." "That did NOT sound like an earthquake, Toadce." Mario shot back. "Well, what could it be?" Five drills then started to pop out of the ground, right next to Mario, Toadce, Yoshio, Zack and Lumé. "GAHH!" The five of them cried in unison. When they looked up, five robots were towering over the heroes. One was black, one blue, one yellow, then green and finally red. All of them had a slight resemblance to Mario's friend, R.O.B. Their 'drill hands' then quickly transformed to normal. "What the…" They then jumped in front of the heroes, blocking their path. "'Alpha!" 'The red one exclaimed. "'Beta!" 'The blue one exclaimed. "'Gamma!" 'The green one exclaimed. "'Omega!" 'The yellow one exclaimed. "'And Ultra!" 'The black one finished. "'And we are the League Of Super Evil Robotic Super-villains!" 'The red one said. "'We're here to claim that shard." 'The blue one added, pointing to the shard that Mario had in his hand. "Oh, my gosh…." Toadce said, completely startled. "Okaaayyy?" Mario said. "Wait…" Yoshio started, "You guys are calling yourselves the L.O.S.E.R.S!?" Mario, Toadce, Yoshio and Lumé found themselves rolling on the ground, laughing at them. Zack couldn't even resist laughing as well. "…" "…" "…" "…" "'Oh….we didn't realize that." "Riiight". And you think you can get this?" Mario taunted. Beta then unexpectedly shot out a bright red laser from his eyes, and it headed right for Mario. "Whoa!" Yoshio managed to push him out of the way in time, and it shot past them. "Hey!" Toadce growled. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one." Mario calmly said, getting back up. Each of the teams got into fighting positions and glared at each other. "It's on now!"